epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Official Wiki Tournament: J1coupe vs. Wachowman
So, welcome to another battle of the Official wiki Tourney. We were suppose to go second to last, but with courtesy of Tesla Man, we get to do this battle now. So... yeah. Today, we have J1coupe on this side, that's me, just in case you haven't noticed, and Wachowman on the other side, in order to battle and see who's better at making Video Game related fanmade ERBs. Enjoy, vote and comment! P.S. I will try to find a beat for this.. Lyrics J1coupe: Top o' Mornin' to ya! I'm here to put your rapping career into conclusion, you're nothing but an icon of immaturity, Wachow, even worse than SamisFusion. you had the whole globe of your own, remember? but you threw it all away, just to be a wannabe Macho Man who can't spell shit when he got something to say. Wachow gonna do now, fuck up this battle like you do everytime when we're in chat, by "eating" everything with your zombies and screw our fun right off the bat? you aren't the star of this battle, unlike those asterisks you always put in your lines, the victim: Wachowman, his cause of death was lyrical slaughter; this battle is mine. Wachowman: Allons-y! You should know what that means, it's means lets go! I was guessing by your IQ, you forgot and didn't know I was supposed to face SAMIS, but now I'm facing J1? Might as well vote for me in the poll, cause this battles already done. Everyone thinks you're gunna beat me, but they're all wrong, I would tell you all your flaws but that would take way to long. We're we only paired cause we both make ERB's involving video games But really to put you in that running is a shame. Imma wanna-be Macho Man, you're a wanna-be Tenth Doctor, Whenever you enter chat, people stop talking cause it gets awkward J1coupe: Please, go back to Pre-K and learn how to spell first before you rap against me, my IQ is low? How ironic, considering Honey Boo Boo is your favorite show in TV. you had to bring extra lines to match up to me, but now watch as I separate your Roxanne from you and to me as she witnesses my raps Axel-erate! I got a'' Doctorate'', to Annihilate, your intolerant, ass with lyrical burns, I'm diabolical, even a miracle, won't help your pitiful, rhymes you spit on your turn. Scraw and I made what you are now, and you dare go against me like Judas? I'll kill you off and burn your distorted body like traitorous Caesar-less Brutus. Call this your Knock Out, Wachow, because I'm about to throw you outta the ring, now excuse me, round 2 awaits with opponents whose rhymes that actually sting. Wachowman: The only reason you'd win is because people like you better than me, No matter where you go, there's favoritism on this wiki. But it's now time to leave that all in the past, Because now the underdog is gunna whoop some ass. i nom-e daehan sigan-eun geu gachiga mueos-eul eod-eul su, I'm now speaking Korean and its directed to you. you're an international student of New York who studies Psychology, Then you should be aware that your win is Mythology. It's a shame to find out you're a worse doctor than samis, But we all know you're just MrPietcaptain's bitch. Poll WHO WON? J1coupe Wachowman Category:Blog posts